KRNJ
by Strife Airay
Summary: Kratos Sinclair is a Fire Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail while his younger brother Rai is a Lightning Dragon Slayer and an S-Class Mage. While out on an S-Class mission with Natsu, they encountered Jellal Fernandes, an old friend of theirs. Jellal revealed that he had found a strange crystal in a cave, but once all four touched it, they are transported to a new world. Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its me, Strife Airay. So this is my third Fanfic and hope you guys like it. Like the last two, its a crossover. In this Fanfic, I'm introducing two of my own OCs from the Fairy Tail forum I run and am part of. Also for this one I'm gonna do something a little different. Every time I update a new chapter, I'm going to give you guys very interesting facts about either RWBY, Fairy Tail, or both. So with that said and done, enjoy the first chapter~**

**I Don't own RWBY or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant.<em>

It was a regular day here in Fairy Tail. Everyone was chatting, eating food, drinking, and everything else. As for Kratos Sinclair, he was staring at the mission board, trying to find a mission for himself. He was Fairy Tail's one and only Fire Devil Slayer. He had the ability to slay demons and absorb their souls, and like a Dragon and God Slayer, can absorb whatever element they control.

As he continued looking, his younger brother, Raitsumaru Sinclair, or Rai, came over to him.

"Having trouble looking for a mission to take?', he asked him. Kratos turned to him, shrugging. "A little. These missions are a bit cliche. There has to be better ones." Rai nodded at this. "There are better ones upstairs. Since I'm an S-Class Mage, we can go on one."

Hearing him, Kratos nodded. He knew that S-Class missions were tough, but he also knew that they pay a lot to complete the mission. Rai then led his brother upstairs.

Kratos considered him lucky. His brother was just like Laxus, a Lightning Dragon Slayer and an S-Class Mage. He was given this opportunity to become S-Class Mage before, but he turned it down.

Once they reached the second floor, they saw Natsu staring at the board, looking at the request. The two approached the Dragon Slayer. "What are you doing here, Natsu?!", Rai asked. Natsu turned to the two, a bit freaked out.

"N-Nothing..." Kratos quirked an eyebrow. "Were you planning to sneak away on an S-Class mission again?" Natsu shook his head, giving a fake smile. "Of course not." Rai and Kratos just stared at him. He frowned. "Yes..."

"Natsu, if you want to go on an S-Class mission, you can come with us. We're both going on one right now." Natsu looked back at them. "Really?" Rai nodded. Natsu smiled big and threw his fists in the air. "Hooray! I'm all fired up now!"

Chuckling, the brother went to the board. They looked at the requests until Rai picked up one, a bit curious. "Destroy the strange red crystal that's been swallowing people up? Reward 30,000,000 Jewel." Kratos and Natsu looked at the request.

"That sounds very strange.", Kratos exclaimed. Without a second thought, Rai led the Slayers downstairs to where Makarov was. He showed him the request. "We'd like to take this one.", he told him.

Makarov nodded. "Alright. Be safe, you three." Nodding, the three Slayers walked out of the guild. Their location was just a small cave outside Magnolia, so this would probably be an easy place to find.

"So its a crystal that swallows people whole?', Natsu asked. Kratos nodded while walking. "That's right. No one knows why this happens, but the person who sent the request wants someone to destroy it."

As they continued walking, they came across a large cave that seemed very dark. The three walked inside, with Kratos in the front since he made a torch that would light up the cave.

Finally, the trio reached the end of the cave, only to find a hooded man holding the red crystal. Rai took a fighting stance. "Hold it there!" The hooded man took off his hood, revealing himself to be Jellal. "Natsu? Rai? Kratos?"

Natsu became surprised, as well and Rai and Kratos as they walked over to him. "Jellal? What are you doing here?" Jellal held up the crystal. "I heard a rumor about this crystal swallowing many people whole, so I came here to destroy it."

"We came here to do the same thing.", Rai told him. As they talked, the crystal in Jellal's hand started to glow. The four mages stared at it. "Weird. Its glowing." Without thinking, Kratos touched the crystal, as if he was drawn to it.

Rai and Natsu then touched it. After which, the crystal grew brighter and strange red vines emerged, wrapping around each of the mages.

"What's going on?!", Jellal asked. Soon, all of them were pulled into the crystal while screaming. The crystal then fell to the ground. The four mages were gone.

Soon, Kratos awoke to see that he was lying on a street. It was night time and he was in a different city. He sat up, a bit confused. "Where am I?" He then saw Rai, Natsu and Jellal passed out next to him. He stood up and started kicking them to wake up.

"Guys! Wake up!" Immediately, Natsu shot up and looked around. "What happened?! Where are we?!" Rai woke up and stood up along with Jellal, both looking confused. "I'm not sure..." He then saw a nearby shop titled _From Dust Till Dawn._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Chapter one of the new crossover! Now, like I said, I will be telling you guys about interesting facts about RWBY, Fairy Tail, or both. So for the first one, it will be of both.<strong>

**RWBY x Fairy Tail Fact!**_  
><em>

**Did you know that Michael Jones, the voice of Sun Wukong from RWBY, is also the voice of Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail?**

**Next chapter Red Like Fire is coming soon.**

**See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of Team KRNJ!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: Red Like Fire.<em>

Kratos, Rai, Natsu and Jellal all stared at the building before looking around. "What is this place?", Natsu asked. "I'm not sure.", Jellal answered.

"If there's one the place we're not in, its Earthland.", Kratos said to the others. "So, we're in Edolas?", Rai asked. Kratos shook his head. Before he could say anything else, Jellal saw some guy with orange hair, wearing a bowler hat, a white jacket zipped up, black pants and dress shoes, walking down the street with black suited men walking behind him.

"Hide!", he told the Slayers. He hid behind a wall while Natsu and Kratos hid in a dumpster and Rai just quickly ran into the shop. Seeing this, Kratos shook his head. "Idiot..."

As Rai walked through a Dust aisle, the man and his men walked into the shop, approaching the front counter. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?", he asked the shop owner as one of his men pointed a gun at him.

The shop owner raised his hands in the air, a bit scared. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

The orange-haired man sssshhhh'ed the old fellow so that he wouldn't be loud enough to draw attention from outside.

"Calm down. We're not here for your money." He then turned to his men. "Grab the Dust."

One of the men placed a large case on the counter, opening it and pulling out a Dust capsule. Two of them walked to Dust container and placed the capsules into the tubes, draining the Dust from them.

"Crystals.", one said. The owner nodded, picking up a red Dust crystal from behind the counter. "Burn. Uncut."

As one of the men went to collect Dust from a Dust container, he heard music playing from a girl wearing black and red clothing and a red hood. She was reading a 'Weapon' comic book.

He drew his red machete and pointed it at the hooded girl. "Alright, kid! Put you're hands where I can see them!"

From one of the aisles, Rai saw what was going on. He was prepared to fight the man, but decided to see what was going to happen.

After getting no response from the girl, the henchman grew angry and approached her. "Hey! I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her hood fall down and turned to him, revealing that she was wearing red headphones with a rose on each side. The man gestured for her to take them off.

She did so and placed them around her neck. "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air now.", the man said.

"Are you...robbing me?", she asked.

"Yes!", he exclaimed.

"Oh..."

As the leader was staring at a red Dust crystal, the same henchman was thrown across the shop. He gestured for another henchman to go check it out. He nodded and ran to the girl, pointing his gun at her. "Freeze!"

Before he could pull the trigger, Rai jumped up from behind the shelf and stood next to her. The two nodded at each other and charged at the henchman, kicking him through the window in unison.

Jellal, as well as Natsu and Kratos, came out of their hiding spots to see what had just happened. The 15-year-old girl pulled out a device that transformed into a large red scythe. She smirked as she drove it into the ground, also turning off the music in her headphones. Rai stood next to her, drawing his signature weapon he uses on missions, Zatch.

The orange-haired man was confused while he and his men stared at the duo. "Okay..." He then looked at the men. "Get them."

Nodding, they ran toward the two. The hooded girl, known as Ruby Rose, leaped up and kicked one of the men in the face, sending him flying. One fired his gun at Rai, who deflected the bullets with his sword and zapped him with his lightning. He smirked. "Serves you right."

A few men charged at Kratos. He smirked as fire emerged from his body.

**"Fire Devil's...Soaring Breath!"**

And just like that, the men were blasted back by a large beam of fire, shot out from Kratos' mouth.

Natsu scoffed at the Devil Slayer's attack. "Show off..." Just then, one man started swinging his machete. Natsu easily dodged the swings, throwing a Fire Dragon's Iron fist at the man, knocking him to the ground.

Jellal fired a beam of light at the last men, sending him flying and landing in front of their boss, or Roman Torchwick.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were.", he told the unconscious man. "Well, Red, Blue (Jellal), Green (Rai), Lizard (Natsu), and Devil (Kratos), I think we can all say its been an eventful evening." He took his cigar out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around..." He pointed his cane at Ruby and a red scope popped up from the bottom. "I'm afraid this...is where we part ways."

He fired a large fire ball from the cane, but Ruby and the others quickly dodged it, watching it explode behind them.

Natsu was the first to noticed that Roman was gone. He turned to see him climbing up a ladder to the roof of a building. "He's up there!"

The shop owner walked out to see what happened. "You okay if we go after him?", Ruby asked. The owner nodded. "Uh huh."

The four mages and Ruby ran to the building, jumping onto the roof and looking at Roman. "Hey!"

Roman scoffed. "Persistent..." Just then, a large airship, known as a Bullhead, arrived in front of him and the group. He climbed on and turned back to the five. "End of the line, you brats!" He threw the red Dust crystal he had earlier in front of Ruby, firing another fire ball at the crystal in an attempted to blow them up. As expected, the Dust blew up. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho!"

Roman had thought he had killed them, but growled in frustration when he saw that the group was saved by a blond-haired woman wearing glasses, a purple cape that appears to be ripped at the bottom, and is holding a riding crop in her hand. She had created a purple shield to protect them.

She shot purple beams of light at the Bullhead, causing Roman to drop his can and almost lose his balance. He quickly made his way to the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!", he exclaimed to a woman with black hair, wearing a red dress with yellow accents and glass slippers.

She stood up and walked to the back. Roman took the pilot's seat to control the airship.

The Huntress shot a purple orb into the sky, creating what appeared to be a storm cloud. Ice shards shot out of it at the Bullhead, one almost impaling Roman in the head.

The black-haired woman appeared at the opened hatch. Her face was covered in the shadow so that no one could see her face. He conjured up fire and fired it at the Huntress, or Glynda Goodwitch. Luckily, Natsu stepped in front of her, swallowing the fire. Glynda stood in shock.

**"Lightning Dragon's...Roar!"**, Rai shouted, firing a beam of lightning from his mouth, straight at the Bullhead. Roman was able to turn the ship sideways to evade the attack. The hatch closed and flew away.

Ruby turned to Glynda. "You're a Huntress." Glynda looked at her. Ruby became excited. "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Ruby, Kratos, Natsu, Rai and Jellal were all taken to an interrogation room and are now sitting together at a table. Glynda was holding a scroll in her hand as she walked around them. "I hope you five realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger."<p>

"They started it!", Ruby exclaimed.

"If it were up to me, you would all be sent home...with a pat on the back...", she said.

Both Ruby and Rai smiled big at this.

But Glynda turned back to them, raising her riding crop up with an angry expression. "And a slap on the wrist!" She slapped the riding crop on the table, frightening Ruby and, surprisingly, Natsu.

"But...", Glynda said. "There is someone here who would like to meet you."

All five were surprised to hear this. A white-haired man appeared before the group, holding a tray of cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Ruby Rose..." He stared at her, mainly her eyes. "You...have silver eyes..."

Ruby was now confused. "Um..."

"So! Where did you learn to do this?", he asked, showing her a footage of her fighting Roman's men.

"S-Signal Academy...", she answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?", he questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular.", Ruby told him.

"I see..." He placed the tray of cookies down in front of the group. Ruby picked up a cookie and ate it before beginning to eat the others. Natsu joined in in eating the cookies. This made Kratos, Rai and Jellal facepalm.

"Its just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before.", the white-haired man, or Ozpin, told her. "A dusty, old crow."

Ruby nodded, still munching on cookies. "Mmm! Thash muh unkul!"

Ozpin looked disgusted at how she was talking. Ruby quickly swallowed her food and wiped her mouth. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!"

Ozpin smilied, taking a sip of his coffee. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-"

She started doing different poses, which made Natsu laugh.

"So I've noticed.", Ozpin replied, setting his cup down on the table before sitting in front of them.

"And what an adorable girl such as yourself doing as a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well...", Ruby said. "I want to be a Huntress."

Ozpin placed his hands together. "You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training at Signal an then I'm going to apply at Beacon! You see, my sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really-gosh! You know!"

Glynda frowned at how Ruby was just so energetic, Kratos and Jellal were both surprised, and Rai, Natsu, and Ozpin smiled at her.

"Do you know who I am?", Ozpin asked her.

"You're Professor Ozpin.", she answered. "You're the headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin chuckled a bit. "Hello."

"Its nice to meet you.", she told him.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin turned to Glynda, who just huffed. He turned his gaze toward Ruby. "Well okay."

Ruby smiled. "Now.", Ozpin said. "I would like to talk to these gentlemen for a bit."

Glynda gestured for Ruby to step outside. She nodded, standing up and walking out of the room.

Glynda played a footage of the mages using their magic. "Where did the four of you learn to do this?"

Kratos cleared his throat before speaking. "My brother and I learned from old books we read."

"I learned from my father Igneel.", Natsu told him Ozpin quirked an eyebrow. "Igneel? I've never heard of a Huntsman named Igneel before."

Natsu sat up straight in his chair. ""Let me explain..."

* * *

><p>After a while of talking about Igneel, the guild Fairy Tail and how they came to Remnant from Earthland, Ozpin and Glynda were both in shock. "So, you gentleman were brought here from another world?", she asked.<p>

Jellal nodded. "That's right, Ma'am."

Ozpin sighed, adjusting his glasses. "That explains a lot. Would you four be interested in coming to my school until we can figure out how to send you home?"

After much thought, even though it was only one minute, the group nodded. "We will, sir.", Rai said.

* * *

><p>On board an airship, Rai, Kratos, and Natsu were laying on the floor, all suffering from their motion sicknesses. Jellal shuddered as he stared at them. "Good thing I'm not a Dragon Slayer..."<p>

He then turned to see Ruby being hugged by her blond-haired older sister Yang. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop...", Ruby groaned.

Yang let her go, jumping a bit for joy. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, Sis. It was nothing.", she told her.

"What do you mean?", Yang asked. "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

Ruby then grew upset. "I don't want to be the "bee's knees"! I don't want to be any knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

Jellal approached the girls. "It seems only one of you is excited to go to Beacon."

Yang turned to see the blue-haired mage, blushing a bit. "Well hello there, handsome. Who might you be?"

Jellal chuckled. "I'm Jellal Fernandes. You must be Yang, Ruby's sister."

"I met Jellal and his friends a while ago.", Ruby told her older sister.

Yang smiled. "That's cool. And friends?"

Jellal pointed to his Slayer friends on the ground. "I recommend talking to them after the airship lands."

Both sisters nodded. Soon, a projection of Glynda Goodwitch appeared before the students. "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?", Yang asked. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And just like that, the projection disappeared.

Jellal smiled. "It seems we're going to learn a lot of great things at this school."

Yang nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a groaning sound behind them. It was a blond-haired teenage boy who, like Rai, Kratos and Natsu, was experiencing motion sickness. He passed by the trio who just stared at him.

"Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!", Ruby shouted.

Yang freaked out and tried to shake it off. "Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross!"

"Get away from us!", Jellal and Ruby shouted, backing away from the blondie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**RWBY Fact!**

**Did you know that each member of Team CFVY (Coffee) were each named after desserts?**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Author's Note

Just to let you guys know that its going to be a while before I post the next chapter of KRNJ. Half the scene on my computer is broken and will be taken to my stepdad's friend's to be repaired. Don't worry, I'll be back soon to post the next chapter.

**RWBY x Fairy Tail Fact!**

**In Fairy Tail and RWBY, Weiss shares only a few similarities with Sting's adopted father.**

**1. Her name is Weiss (Of course) while Sting's father was named Weisslogia.**

**2. Weiss wears white clothing while Weisslogia was a dragon that was completely white.**

**3. Both their names mean White in German.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
